


Double the Bee's.

by gardenfairy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfairy/pseuds/gardenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants an alien to pick you up, and bring you to another planet, meet their weird alien friends. But what happens when the alien is a stupid prick that is obsessed with coding and bee's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Bee's.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/gifts).



The sound of a key in a lock, the door switching open was the first thing that easily could change a persons life, you never know what either is doing on either side unless voices are spoken. Unfortunetly, a troll has enough manners to knock, but who said anything about talking. Strolling into the house of the human he watched for so long, his pale grey hands slipped into the jet colored sweatshirt on his thin frame. As his bi-colored glasses were adjusted in front of his eyes, they narrowed in his puzzled emotion, "Is Earth this left to rot with no people, I thought so many inhabited it." The Gemini quietly muffled to himself, suddenly a figure peered out from behind the door we was about to walk through, a thin frame like his own, glasses over mahogany colored eyes and hair strands, the rest billowing down her back to at least her waist. Holding a charger cable in one hand, the other lies a small knife tool. A low yell let out from him seeing so, small crackles of red and blue scintillation let off from his eyes behind the glass, daring her almost with a gleam of his mood flashes. "Nikki, right? No need to pull a godamn dagger on me, I'll only hurt you if your means do it first." He said lowly, his voice hovering like trying to hold some sort of impediment. The girls eyes narrowed, yet a spark of entertained intrigued emotion flashed through them as she simply replied in her own way. "Yeah, Why the hell are you so jumpy. Who said I'd stab you just because I have a knife, hm?" The teen boy shrugged, sighing as his finger dug at a string from the worn jacket, the sparks around his eyes had faded and he looked up again from his thought for the moment. "You need to come with me." Sollux said simply as his hand began to reach out to her, but instantly was shoved back with a somewhat dull look. "Me? Go with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope I can edit things and stuff since i'm new but nik ily this is for you and the gay twin boy.


End file.
